Best Of Me
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Oneshot song fic. MaxFang pairing. Fang brings Max to a beautiful lake so they can talk. What happens while their talking? Max and Fang are a little older in this fic. The song is Best of Me by The Starting Line. The song goes awesome with the fic!


**A/N: Hiii!! I'm back with another one-shot! This is a songfic using the song "Best of Me" by The Starting Line. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I don't own the song or Maximum Ride…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Best of Me_

_Max-16 years old_

_Fang-16 years old_

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone _

_And so alone _

_The worst is over _

_You can have the best of me _

_We got older _

_But we're still young _

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up _

I couldn't look at him. It hurt so much not talking to Fang. It was just so weird. I thought that everything was alright. I thought that he and I were better now. But when we look at each other, the tension is still there. I just want to get up and kiss him like he did to me. But I can't. We have to talk first and I get that. It's just hard to talk to a guy that never talks back.

_Here we lay again _

_On two separate beds _

_Riding phone lines _

_To meet a familiar voice _

_And pictures drawn from memory _

_We reflect on miscommunications _

_And misunderstandings _

_And missing each other too _

_Much to have had to let go _

_Turn our music down _

_And we whisper _

_"Say what you're thinking right now" _

When we were split up, he was on my mind the whole time. He told me that I was the first thing on his as well. I felt like a piece of me was just torn out. Guess who walks into the room at the perfect moment? Anyone want to make a guess? The Easter bunny would have been my first choice but no it just happened to be Fang. He sat down across from me. More silence.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone _

_And so alone _

_The worst is over _

_You can have the best of me _

_We got older _

_But we're still young _

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up _

"Max?" He said, breaking the silence. I looked up to meet his dark eyes staring dead at me.

"Yeah?" I said back. I noticed a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Come with me, I got something to show you." He gestured for me to follow him.

"Wait. Where are we going and who's going to watch the kids?" I asked.

"I can't tell you where we are going." Wow, shocker. "And Iggy is going to watch them for a little while." Great, make the blind guy watch the flock. But I trust him more that I trust myself sometimes.

We flew for what seemed like hours, but I didn't mind. Truthfully, I was excited to find out what he had planned. It was a colder night than usual. Maybe it being the middle of December had something to do with it…

_Jumping to conclusions _

_Made me fall away from you _

_I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you _

We finally landed on top of a huge cliff. But I still didn't get it. What was so great about it? Well when I looked down, that question was answered in a second, a huge, glowing lake. It was glowing all sorts of different colors. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. My eyes must be glowing because Fang was staring at me with a grin on his face.

"So you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I-I love it." I managed to get out still staring at the lake in pure amazement.

"Good. Because you and me are the only ones that know about it." Fang said, looking out at the lake.

"How is that possible? Where exactly are we?" That's impossible. Surly someone came across it at one time or another.

"A remote island. If someone found it, they didn't stay for long. It's hidden pretty well." He replied. "I wanted to talk to you, and I thought this would be a good place to do it." He said truthfully.

_We're sitting on the ground and we whisper _

_"Say what you're thinking out loud" _

"What are you thinking Fang?" I asked. It was a game we always played. Kind of like a penny for your thoughts.

"I'm thinking, we can't keep living like this." He responded. Fang was right. Even though we weren't being chased by flyboys or erasers, it could happen at any time. And all this drama between Fang and I could eventually cloud our judgment or get in the way of protecting the flock. We had to get this out of the way very soon.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone _

_And so alone _

_The worst is over _

_You can have the best of me _

_We got older _

_But we're still young _

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up _

"But I don't want to give up." Fang said in almost a whisper.

"Neither do I" I really loved him. I would never give up on that, no matter what. I don't know what was happening, but I was growing very impatient.

"Then why is it so difficult for us to…" I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at him and presses my lips to his.

_Turn our music down _

_And we whisper _

_We're sitting on the ground _

_And we whisper _

_We turn our music down _

_We're sitting on the ground _

_The next time I'm in town _

_We will kiss girl _

_We will kiss girl _

Yes. I, Maximum Ride threw myself at Fang. I didn't regret it either. It was magical. It was like something from a movie. You have the drama, beautiful scenery (I'm talking about the lake people!) and the kiss of a lifetime. I couldn't tell how long we kissed. It felt like a lifetime, but even that wasn't enough for me. When we separated, I could tell he was surprised but not at all upset.

"Max, I love you. I love you too much to not give this everything I have. You're too important to me." He admitted. I wanted to cry. No one has ever said that to me before. No one has made me feel this way before and to be honest, I don't think anyone else can.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone _

_And so alone _

_The worst is over _

_can have the best of me _

_We got older _

_But we're still young _

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't _

_Feeling that we can't _

_That were not ready to give up _

"I love you too, Fang. This will work because it has to. I'm not ready to give up. II don't think I'll ever be ready to give you up…" I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. I never had seen them like this. I think he's…happy. Yes folks, Fang happy. Never thought I use that in the same sentence. I also didn't think I'd ever say this sentence either; Fang and I are happy, together and forever.

_We got older, but we're still young _

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Finally! I'm done with this one! I got a lot of good reviews from my last Maximum ride Fan Fiction and I realized this is a great place to post them. So please tell me what you think about this one. Don't forget to review. The button is right over there. The one to your bottom left…Grammar and spelling are not my best subjects and never will be ******


End file.
